You Belong With Me
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Haley Brennan has a few secrets while she moves into Port Charles, but her plan is to foil Helena's plans with Liz's baby. Will she succeed this time or will Helena kill her and shut her up for good? Will Nik even rescue her? Rated T for lang. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, everyone! I'm going to try something different, so this is my second attempt at writing a General Hospital story, because I love this show! I thought about this the other night, after I took my medicine, which knocked me out, but I happened to remember what I wanted to write about. Yay me! wOoT! Now, I'm not really going to follow along with the story line, just some of it, like the whole Liz/Nikolas/Lucky baby-daddy fiasco, but for everything else, I'm gonna wing it, and don't forget that it's completely AU! I hope youse guys enjoy this and as always R&R kiddos!

P.S. I own NOTHING from General Hospital... just my OC's! Thanks!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

Haley Brennan was sitting in her computer room, looking over some documents, and getting frustrated, to how everything was absolutely none of her business, but she couldn't help it, she wanted to make it right, because none of it was right.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at her door. "Come in." Haley mumbled, then the door opened, and she looked up. "Hey, Marty, got anything new for me?"

He smiled. "Actually I do." he walked up to her desk. "I got the jackpot."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's going to cost you extra."

"Marty, you're my awesome lawyer... everything you do, will cost me extra." she chuckled.

"That's true." he nodded, then opened a folder. "Okay, it says right here that Helena Cassadine altered the DNA results, twice. Lucky Spencer is, in fact, the father of Elizabeth Webber's unborn child."

Haley started to think. "Then why would she say it was Nik's baby?"

"I don't know." Marty shook his head. "But the doctor she paid off to alter these results, is dead." he paused. "Hales, you need to be really careful."

"I know, I know." Haley nodded. "I told you this vile woman is fucking psycho... just like when she tried killing me, in Greece for getting too close to Nikolas."

"What if Helena tries killing you again?"

"Well, back then, I was young and naive, plus I didn't know how to defend myself." Haley shrugged. "But now, I'm older, street smart, and I know Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, and not to mention, I got the element of surprise, since I look completely different." Haley scoffed. "Let that old hag try something this time."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Go to Port Charles and save Nik from that old bitch, plus get him away from that _mess_."

"But doesn't he think you're dead?"

"Yeah, you're right, because according to Helena, the car I was in, drove off the cliff and exploded." she chuckled. "There was a funeral for me and everything, but he used to know me as Hannah Cooper, but not my new name or the fact that I am alive." Haley shrugged. "I'll think of something though, don't worry, Marty... I got this, and she definitely needs to be taken care of."

"Okay, when you say "taken care of." he used his quotation fingers. "You mean..."

"Relax." Haley laughed. "I mean, when she's thrown in jail for a very long time, and I'm really hoping, it's when she rots, or her heart gives out or she falls down a flight of stairs." Haley shook her head. "I hate that woman."

"Oh, okay." Marty took a breath of relief. "I know you do... but what about Ariana?"

"Well, Sadie and Derek is gonna watch her, here." Haley paused. "I mean, if they want to come up to New York, then they can stay in Manhattan or Long Island, but they'll have to wait till this bullshit with Helena is over with, and I'm sure she'll shit major bricks when she finds out Nikolas already has a Cassadine heir, so for the love of God, I hope she doesn't find out."

"She won't, I promise... but I'll head up to Port Charles and get your living arrangements set up and get your job squared away."

"Okay, thanks, Marty... and I want to be in a penthouse or something."

"No problem." he smiled at her. "Bye." he waved and he walked out of her room, then Haley sat back in her chair and sighed.

* * *

A week later, Haley stepped off her private jet in Manhattan, New York and got into her new Dodge Challenger that Marty had ready for her, then Haley drove to Port Charles. It didn't take too long to get there, even stopping at a few places on the way, and with Marty's directions, she pulled up to Harbor View Towers, because she was staying in Penthouse number one.

She parked into the garage, grabbed her things, and headed to the elevator, then pressed _PH1_, and watched the doors close. Seconds later, her phone rang, so she dug it out of her pocket, and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"How's it going up there in New York?"

"Good, Sadie... pretty good so far."

"Where are you?"

"In the elevator."

Suddenly the doors opened and Haley looked up, seeing a tall guy with blue eyes, wearing a black shirt and dark jeans, walking in. He looked over at the buttons and saw that the one he was about to press was already lit. "You headed up there too?"

"Yeah." she said, softly. "I just moved into Penthouse one."

"Oh, I'm in two, across from you."

"He sounds cute." Haley heard in her ear. "Is he cute?"

Haley snapped her phone shut and put it in her purse. "I'm Haley." she held out her hand.

"Jason." he shook it, then let go when the doors opened. "See you around."

"Sure." she nodded, then as Jason went one way, Haley went the other. _"Oh, my God... he's hot."_ she thought to herself, getting the keys to open the door. Once she unlocked it, she walked inside and shut the door behind her, leaning up against it, thinking if this was a good idea or not.

* * *

A/N: Okay, peeps... chapter one is a little bit short, but it'll get better, even though I'm gonna wing it. I have major plans for this and I hope you all bare with me, and enjoy the ride. Don't forget to R&R kiddos!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

Haley put her stuff by the end of the couch and decided to look around her new place. She liked it so far, especially her neighbor across the way, then as she got to the master bedroom, she found a note on the bed on top of a briefcase, and read it.

_"Hales, _

_In this case, I've enclosed a few things that you'll need, but I got you a map of the entire city so you know where everything is at, and I got a list of who everyone is, living in Port Charles and I also have where Nikolas lives too, he's living on Spoon Island in a place called Wyndemere. You have a mini interview at General Hospital with Dr. Kelly Lee on Monday, and mainly what you'll have to do is, just fill out the paperwork. Haley, please be extra careful, when you see Helena, please!_

_Sincerely, Marty."_

"All righty then." Haley chuckled to herself, then decided to unpack all of her things. A few minutes later, her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Why the hell did you hang up on me?"

"Oh, sorry, Sade." Haley laughed. "I was talking to someone on the elevator."

"Was he cute? Because he sounded cute."

"Yeah, he was."

"What's his name?"

"It's Jason." Haley just shook her head. "Hey, Sade, I'm not here to get with any of the locals, I'm here for Nikolas."

"All right, but that doesn't mean, you can't have fun either."

"I"ll have fun, after I bury Helena with all her bullshit lies."

"Okay, okay." Sadie paused. "Hey, Marty told us that you said... we could come up to New York?"

"Yeah, but not here in Port Charles, in Manhattan or Long Island, if you guys want. I mean, I'm not that far away from you guys, I can come up when I have a weekend off, or something."

"Ugh!" Sadie groaned. "Why would I wanna leave the beach, the sand, and the hot guys that serve me mojitos?"

"Girl, the Bahamas will always be there and it's not like you have to stay in New York forever."

Sadie sighed. "All right."

"Okay, as soon as I get everything straightened out with work and call up Marty to find a place in Manhattan, then you guys can go ahead, and go up there."

"How long do I have with the beach and my mojitos?"

Haley laughed. "You have maybe, two weeks tops... so you better enjoy them."

"Oh, I will."

"Okay, I'm gonna go look around this place and go sight seeing. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, Bye." Sadie told her and Haley hung up her phone. Seconds later, Haley grabbed the map out of the briefcase, and left her place to, take a walk, and look around.

* * *

About a half an hour later, she stumbled upon Kelly's Diner, and walked inside. There was a few people sitting at some of the tables, but she walked up to the counter, where she was approached by a man with white hair and a smile. "I'm Mike, how can I help you today?"

"Yeah, could I just get a coffee... to go please?"

"Sure." he nodded, then grabbed a cup, and the coffee pot. "Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, I just moved in." she smiled. "I'm Haley."

He started pouring the coffee in the cup. "Where you from, Haley?"

"I came up from the Bahamas."

He looked at her incredulously. "You left those beautiful sandy beaches to come to this little town?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I have a new job up here."

"What will you be doing?"

"I'll be a RN Nurse in the delivery room."

"Oh, that's good." he put the lid on the coffee as Haley was getting out some money. "No, no... it's no charge." he smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah... it's okay."

She picked up. "Thanks, Mike."

"You're welcome." he smiled. "See you around, Haley." she nodded, then walked out of the diner.

Seconds later, as she was looking down into her purse, she bumped into something hard, almost spilling her coffee. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no... it's my fault."

_"Holy shit!"_ she thought to herself, because she recognized _his_ voice. She wasn't expecting to see _him_ so soon, but she slowly looked up. "Um, sorry, I'm just a little clumsy."

"It's okay, no worries." he smiled. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I am." she nodded.

He held out his hand. "Nikolas."

"I'm... Haley." she shook it, then she noticed that he was staring at her. "What?"

He slowly let go of her hand. "I apologize for staring, but your eyes, it's like, I've seen them before."

_"Oh no, my eyes! Why didn't I put in color contacts?"_ she thought, then shook her head. "Um, no... I'm not from around here, I came up from the Bahamas." she looked away, then looked down at the time on her watch. "Uh, I gotta get going."

"Maybe, I'll see you around."

"Yeah." she nodded. "Maybe." then she quickly walked away, as her heart was racing a mile a minute.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Haley had calmed down and found herself at the park, so she sat down on the bench, watching the little kids play on the playground, when a memory of Nikolas clouded her mind.

_..Flashback- mid July, 1997.._

_"I think, this is the best summer, I've ever had." fifteen year old Hannah Cooper said, laying down her towel on the deck of the yacht._

_"Well." Nikolas started. "The summer isn't over yet." he laid down on his towel next to her. "We've still got another month before you go back home to Florida."_

_"Can't I just stay here?" she pouted her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes._

_Nikolas laughed, pulling her into his arms. "I wish, but I'm glad your mom and grandparents picked this place to have a vacation, because Greece is awesome this time of year."_

_"Yeah." she scoffed. "But I bet... after I leave here, you'll just forget about me." she heavily sighed. _

_"Don't be like that, Hannah, you know neither of us will forget our first time."_

_"So, that's all you'll remember, the awkward and painful sex?"_

_"No." he shook his head. "Look, there's no way I'll ever be able to forget you. I'll always remember how you play with your nails when you're nervous or you'll twirl your reddish-brown hair with your fingers when you're bored or the fact that you have random sock piles in different places in your house, in case your feet get cold." he paused. "Or how love orange tic-tacs, because they taste like candy, or that you can't watch John Wayne movies, because it reminds you of your dad."_

_"Wow." Hannah whispered. _

_"Yeah, so there's no way I could ever forget about you, especially those beautiful green eyes." _

_Hannah didn't know what to say, she was at a loss for words, that Nikolas remembered the stuff she told him about her, but over all, she was impressed._

_..End of flashback.._

Haley got pulled out of her daze, when her phone started to ring. She dug it out of her purse and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Mom."

"Yes, Ariana... what is it?"

"Aunt Sadie just told me that we're going to New York? I can't leave my friends or the beach."

"Wow... you sound just like her." Haley laughed. "She doesn't want to leave the beach either."

"Well, why are we?" Ariana paused. "My thirteenth birthday is coming up and I need time to plan."

"Three months of planning, Ari?"

"Yeah... my friends need to RSVP."

Haley just shook her head. "Look, it's not going to hurt you to be away from your friends for a few weeks."

"Oh... a few weeks isn't too bad." Ariana chuckled. "Okay, why is Uncle Derek and Aunt Sadie watching me? I don't need a babysitter, Mom, I'm gonna be a teenager soon."

"Well, until I say so... they will watch you."

Ariana groaned. "Fine."

"Baby Girl, I gotta get going, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Mom." she paused. "Love you."

"I love you too, Princess." Haley told her, then hung up the phone. She put it in her purse and sighed, then a few minutes later, she got up and headed back to her penthouse.

* * *

A/N: Okay... peep this, I have no clue when Nikolas was born, I tried looking it up or when he lost his virginity or if he even went to Greece in 1997... lol.. plus I decided that Nik's long lost daughter is going to be a teenager, I think it'll work better than a little kid, because I have major plans for this! But I'm doing this my own way and it's totally AU... so yeah, there you go! Enjoy!


End file.
